Masked Man (SSBUDUX)
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Darkness X Masked Man is the final boss of Mother 3. How to unlock Get him in Story mode. Attributes Masked Claus is a balanced character, with speed and strong attacks, high speed, good recovery, very good range, high jump. PROS * High Speed * Strong Attacks * Good Recovery * High Jump * Good Range CONS * Almost none Moveset Normal Attacks * 5 Combo - Jab: Slashes 5 times with his sword. * Duper Wings - Forward Tilt: Hits with his wings. * Explosive Uppercut - Up Tilt: Does an uppercut with his cannon arm. * Strategic Kick - Down Tilt: Similar to Ness', does a kick that can be reapeted a lot of times. * Stab - Dash Attack: Does a stab, while sliding. Aerial Attacks * Sword Trottle - Neutral Aerial: Spins in the air using his sword, similar to Kirby's Twinkle Star. * Thunder Shock - Forward Aerial: Shoots a thunder. * Backpunch - Back Aerial: Does a punch bacwards. * Wing Kick - Up Aerial: Does a somersault and kicks upwards, using his wings for go up. It is useful for recovery, because it can be done with no limits. * Last Beam - Down Aerial: Shoots a beam downwards. Smash Attacks * Beam Slash - Side Smash: Does a slash, and then shoots a short-range beam. More the attack got charged, more the beam will go farther. * High Wings - Up Smash: He hits with both wings. * Thunder Laser - Down Smash: An arm cannon at each side of him releases a thunder laser. If charged up, the thunder laser will go farther, shocking all the ground. Grabs and Throws TBA Special Moves Neutrals Neutrals 1 * Effect Slash - Neutral 1: Does a slash with a random effect: Fire, Shock, Trap, Ice.... Can be charged up. * Back Slash - Neutral 1 Version 2: Go back to the opponent and critical-hits. It is similar to Shulk's. * Charge Slash - Neutral 1 Version 3: No effect, and it needs to be charged up, but very powerful. Neutrals 2 * PK Flash - Neutral 2: Does a PK Flash. * PK Beam - Neutral 2 Version 2: Does a PK Beam. * PK Ground - Neutral 2 Version 3: Does a PK Ground. Neutrals 3 * PK Void - Neutral 3: A black ball appeares on his head. It can be controlled by holding the attack button. When you release near an opponent, it will blocked into a little sort of black hole. During the black hole, the knockback will disabled, so you can hit the opponent. When it ends, it will make a lot of knockback. * PK Fire - Neutral 3 Version 2: Does a PK Fire. * PK Thunder - Neutral 3 Version 3: Does a PK Thunder. Sides Sides 1 * Laser Shot - Side 1: Shoots a laser from his cannon arm. * Laser Ball - Side 1 Version 2: Shoots a laser ball, similar to Samus'. It can be also charged up. * Laser Vacuum - Side 1 Version 3: Does a laser that pulls opponents in front of him. Sides 2 * Missile Shot - Side 2: Shoots a missile from his cannon arm. * Double Missile - Side 2 Version 2: Shoots two missilies from the arm cannons on each side. * Pigmask Army's Missile - Side 2 Version 3: Shoots a special missile. Sides 3 * Thunder Dash - Side 3: Runs, and around him appear thunders. * Fire Dash - Side 3 Version 2: Runs, leaving behind him fire. * Final Dash - Side 3 Version 3: The best dash. Up Ups 1 * Mechanical Wings - Up 1: Flies away with his damaging wings. The flying time is very high. * Angelic Wings - Up 1 Version 2: Unlimited flying time but no damageduring the activation. Also if he takes damage he will immediately fall. * Dark Wings - Up 1 Version 3: No unlimited flying time and slow recovery, but very powerful. Ups 2 * Jet Boost - Up 2: Uses his cannon arms for get a recovery boost. It works like a jetpack. * Laser Boost - Up 2 Version 2: Lower boost but higher damage. * Power Boost - Up 2 Version 3: Lower damage but higher boost. Ups 3 * Teleport - Up 3: He teleports. Teleport direction can be chosen. * Diagonal Teleport - Up 3 Version 2: He teleports just diagonally. * Explosion Teleport - Up 3 Version 3: Lower distance but high damage. Downs Downs 1 * Thunder - Down 1: Shoots a thunder from his cannon arm. * Multiple Thunders - Down 1 Version 2: Shoots multple thunders, but weak. * Thunder+ - Down 1 Version 3: Shoots a stronger thunder. Downs 2 * Thunder Zone - Down 2: Activates a electric camp near him. * Vacuum Zone - Down 2 Version 2: The electric camp pulls opponents near him. * Shock Zone - Down 2 Version 3: The electric camp shocks the opponents, making them unable to move for a while. Downs 3 * PK Shield - Down 3: Activates a shield that reflects material (like Missiles) and energetic (like PSI) projectiles * PK Magnet - Down 3 Version 2: Activates a shield that absorbs energetic projectiles and heals him. * Pk Destroy Shield - Down 3 Version 3: Activates a shield that destroys material projectiles. __FORCETOC__ Category:Playable Characters